Drunk of you
by cutebeast64
Summary: The only person he didn't wanted to be seen in his most deplorable and vulnerable state, was the one that found him drunk and hurt. And his warmth a trap for both of them.
1. drunk of you

With a bitter sensation burning his throat, Dio took another long sip from the bottle in his hand, frowning as soon as he put it back down and spitting on the floor. Why couldn't he stop drinking? He hated it, he felt disgusted of himself, feeling like throwing up as his own reflect haunted him from the closed windows of the buildings that surrounded him. But even so, he still continued to drink, and with that, to hate himself even more, to the point of wanting to beat himself until throwing up the liquor mixed with his own blood… Why couldn't he escape the curse of his muddy blood?

Stumbling over some rubble, he fell face first on the ground, the bottle breaking against the floor and its shards stabbing his hand as he unconsciously clenched over it… Fucking disgusting… the blood dripped from his hand into the floor without stopping, his reddish eyes trembling in rage at his own disgusting self…

"Bloody" he spat on the floor and punched the wall besides him, as the liquor took out once again his bad trait of ranging too fast…

"Dio?" A familiar voice called his name from the street right in front of him.

Even though he couldn't see him clearly in the darkness of the street, the big frame and gently voice couldn't belong to anyone but Jonathan.

_Blooming perfect_, Dio thought as he bite his lower lip. The one person he hated the most had to appear just as he was in his most vulnerable, weak and disgusting state. He couldn't allow Jonathan to see him like that; it would destroy everything he had built along the years. He couldn't look weak or defeated in front of Jonathan… He couldn't.

He needed to run away. Lowering his hat hoping that Jonathan wouldn't see his face, Dio turned his back on him and supporting himself on the wall, got up as he could, trembling legs and dizziness making everything harder. Just as he was starting to walk away, he stumbled once more on the rubble, falling on his already hurt hand…

"This blooMING RUBBISH" He barked in pain, way louder than expected, making Jonathan not only fully discover his identity, but also worry enough to run to his side.

"You alright?" Jonathan rushed to his side, kneeling right away in order to help him up

"You dimwit! Clear off!" He tossed him away with a hand, trying to get up on his own, shaking like a baby deer as the dizziness came back to him.

"You are all plastered" The brunet said what it was already obvious as he held him up by his arm, not caring much for the lost punches he threw at the air as he tried to make him get away. "Your hand!" Jonathan held his wrist, looking at the blood that dripped from the small wounds "We need to treat you straightaway!"

"I said, clear off!" He insisted, taking the hand from the wall in order to push Jonathan away, just to stumble on his own legs and almost fall to the floor, being caught before actually crashing by the strong body of the brunet before him.

"We are mates right?" The black haired gave him one of those gentle smiles that disarmed him completely. Even thought he had harmed him so much, he was still able to say things like that while smiling at him… It was true that the last 6 years they had been playing to be friends, but still, how could Jonathan be so gentle when he could just take revenge on him? And instead, here he was, talking about treating his wounds…

Completely defeated by Jonathan's warm smile and still too drunk to actually think correctly, Dio stopped resisting, allowing the black haired to take the glass shards from his hand. His palm was so numb he hardly felt any pain, but he did felt the surprising warmth from Jonathan's hand around his wrist…

"We need to wash it" Jonathan said after looking it at the dim light of one of the light poles on that dark street "We should go back home right away"

"Step off!" Dio reacted moving away from Jonathan, supporting his back on the wall "I ain't going back with you like this!"

"Why not? It is our home, is it not?" Jonathan replied, trying to take a hold of his arm, but Dio slapped him back before he could actually do so.

"You want to gammon* me, ain't you? You only want father to see me like this, stinking reeb* and stumbling like a tosser!"

Jonathan felt tempted to ask what does reeb or gammon meant, but decided it should be Dio's drunk speaking and ended up ignoring it. He could still somehow understand what he was trying to say. However, it felt more like convincing an obstinate child than to actually talk to an adult.

"Come on! If we leave it like this it is going to get infected" Jonathan replied, getting a bit angrier at Dio's stubbornness.

"Like if I care!" Dio replied moving away from him "I did not asked for your pity either! Now clear off you dimwit!"

Jonathan frowned for the first time, his clear eyes staring at him for a while before saying "Then" Dio lifted his red eyes just to find Jonathan getting closer once more, taking his own handkerchief of his pocket and putting it over Dio's wounded hand "What if we go to some room close?"

Dio's red eyes glared at the handkerchief on his hand. It was incomprehensible. If he were in Jonathan's place, he would never to something like that. Even for a normal person, staying to that point was unbelievable; he should have just go away and leave him alone. The soft silky sensation of the handkerchief let him off guard when Jonathan held him from his arm and started to help him walk down the street.

His enormous arms kept him standing without much effort, and as he noticed that, Dio found himself frowning quite obviously.

"Why are you angry now?" Jonathan asked sighing at his face.

"When did you grow so big?" Dio mumbled as he pouted just a bit, his eyebrows almost crashing in the center of his forehead "And you are getting taller than me too…"

"Does that bothers you?" Jonathan smiled at the strange side of Dio he had the opportunity to see.

"Belt up, wanker" Dio grunted as he faltered, supporting reticently on Jonathan's arm.

That was the not cute side of drunk Dio, Jonathan thought to himself as he continued to direct his uncertain steps. He never expected to see Dio like that, and for the expression of those eyes, Dio was probably as surprised by the situation as himself. However, far from feeling disgusted by it, he actually made it like Dio more. Six years had passed since Dio's arrival, and still, he had never felt as he could get along with him. Maybe it was because the blond was always acting as a perfect man with no flaws or weaknesses, almost not-human, hiding his real-self from everyone. But now, as he saw that awful side of him, which actually felt a lot more human, more of flesh and blood, he couldn't help feeling happy.

"What is up with that grotty smile, Jojo?" Dio questioned, quite angered by the soft smile in Jonathan's lips.

"Nothing" The brunet replied as fast as possible "I was just thinking, I like better the drunk Dio than the normal Dio"

"What cobblers are you saying?" Dio hissed, more embarrassed than angry.

Somehow they ended up getting a quite decent room in the closest hotel, and a bottle of liquor that Dio seemed to crave as soon as Jonathan bought it. However, he got visible disgruntled as the brunet, instead of giving it to him so he could drink, started to wash his wounds with that. It hurt, and it had almost no sense for him.

"Why ain't you giving me the lush*?" Dio complained in an awfully loud voice, narrowing his scarlet eyes "It hurts you tosser, let me drink already"

"Stay put" Jonathan insisted, using his handkerchief to clean the open wounds, filled by shards of glass "It doesn't look that bad. That's a relief"

Like a sulking child, Dio stayed in the chair in which Jonathan had left him, silent and not even looking at the black haired boy in front of him. With a sight, Jonathan started again

"You should get some rest"

"I ain't going to kife" the blond complained again.

"What is that?" Jonathan asked.

"You dimwit, do not even know that?" Dio replied with a laugh and the black haired sighed again. He was indeed more approachable and more human, but GOD HE WAS ANNOYING. "And I ain't going unless is for having a hump"

"Stop complaining alright" Jonathan tried to hide the blush in his cheeks at Dio's sudden words "you are too drunk for that either way"

"Bring a tail*" Dio continued to complain, making Jonathan blush to the point he couldn't hide his nervousness anymore

"What are you saying? Of course I cannot!" Jonathan panicked almost dropping him in the middle of the room.

"Duffer nob" Dio whispered mockingly. Why was he getting in such a good mood out of nowhere? Neither of them understood that "I am randy"

"You can t-t-toss or something…" Jonathan stuttered in panic, throwing Dio on the bed not as gentler as he was planning to…

"That hurts yoU BLOODY WANKER" Dio screamed moving quite difficult as his whole body was hardly pained by Jonathan's action "How are you going to repay for this? Ha? Jojo?"

"I will knock you up later and bring nosh" Jonathan tried to run away with those words, but before he could actually do so, the blond held his hand

"I would prefer to put Nebuchadnezzar out to grass" Dio smirked softly, Jonathan blushed more by the erotic tone of his voice than for his words, which he could not understand

"W-what is that?" Jonathan asked not even knowing if he wanted the answer

"Dimwit" Dio cracked a laugh, pulling Jonathan closer, taking advantage of how the shock and surprise made him unable to resist with all his strength "I can teach you… in practice"

Taking advantage of both Jonathan's confusion and of his position, Dio managed to make the big brunet fall over the bed, and with a dominant smirk, bite his lower lip.

"D-DIO!" Jonathan retreated as fast as possible, taking a bad step backwards and falling on the ground besides the bed "W-what are you doing?!"

"I was going to get off with you. Do you prefer going to the humping directly?" He asked with a smirk, his head placed over his hand more gallantly than expected from how drunk he actually was.

"W-what?" Jonathan blushed to the ears, finally understanding what Dio was trying to do "You are… with me?" He asked quite surprised, but there was no reply from the blond, who had already fell asleep, head hanging from the side of the bed. Sighing, Jonathan recomposed and moved Dio so he would be in a good position, lifting his head a bit and receiving some really angry sleep talking from Dio before he turned silent again.

He was so childish, Jonathan thought with a smile…

He wondered if he was just joking with the whole kiss/sex thing, or if he was being serious. He found a part of himself a bit disappointed of everything ending up with Dio falling sleep, but shook it off right away… He didn't even think they could be friends… Much less…

Jonathan turned around as if he was making sure no one saw him, and left a soft kiss over Dio's lips.

They tasted like alcohol and a fluttering sensation filled his chest… Maybe he got a bit drunk with that kiss.

*Victorian low class slang:

Gammon: deceive

Reeb: Beer

Lush: liquor

Kife: bed

Tail: prostitute


	2. Inspiration

AU with artists Dio and Jonathan.

* * *

"This bloody ceiling" lying on his chair, head tilted back and red eyes on the ceiling, Dio spit those words. The metal fan that hanged from it wasn't in the middle, but a bit to the side, disturbing the whole composition of his room and disturbing his writing.

Actually, that wasn't quite true. If he wasn't having troubles with his scene he would have never ended up looking at the ceiling and would have continue to ignore the fact that his fan was a bit to the right. Which also bothered him. He couldn't write like that (not that he was progressing much either), so he decided to take a break.

Taking a bottle of cognac, he laid on the couch that was placed right in the center of his little apartment, looking right at the fan with displeased eyes. The drink in his hands disappeared in his mouth, drink after drink as he wondered, how did it took him so long to notice something so obvious.

"DIIIIIIOOOOO!" The glass bottle he had already drank halfway almost falls from his hand at the sudden yell of his name. Turning his face to the door of his apartment, from which the yell came, he saw the tall brunet that more looked like an oversized puppy than an actual man opening the door and running inside. His old shirt and his face all stained with oil paint of different colors, tears hanging from his sky clear eyes as he jumped over him with no contemplations whatsoever.

"Wrrryyyyyy! You DIMWIT!" Dio complained as he felt the weight of the other boy crushing him against the couch "You are TOO HEAVY! Get DOWN!" He tried to push him down, or at least far enough to not get flattened into a thin paper, but his strength wasn't enough against the combination of weight and strength of the brunet.

"Dio!" The brunet continued to whimper over his shoulder, Dio only able to roll his eyes at the known complains "I… I cannot draw… I'm in a flat, I try and try, and nothing good comes out. What should I do, Dio?"

"And how crushing me to death is going to help you with that, JoJo?" He sassed him with the little air that still stayed on his lungs "Are you planning to use my blood to paint some grotesque art or something?"

"Aaah!" Jonathan panicked as he noticed what he was doing "Sorry! I'm so sorry Dio! You alright?" retreating a bit, he lifted his upper body, sitting over Dio's legs and getting some support on his own legs too.

Coughing a bit, Dio took a long breathe, his chest expanding widely as he tried to re-accommodate his squished insides.

"You gormless tosser" He barked difficulty and Jonathan pouted, making some really adorable puppy eyes that almost made Dio forget his anger.

"You alright?" Jonathan repeated himself softly and Dio buffed

"Yeah, sure. Still alive" he replied rolling his eyes before taking a new drink of cognac.

"You are in a flat as well?" Jonathan asked tilting his head to a side, as his eyes met the crystal bottle in Dio's hands. For the time they had been neighbors (and somehow friends too), he knew pretty well that Dio would only drink when he was stuck at some point. Mostly because he disliked that side of himself, but couldn't help doing it when he was worrying over something. And Dio would only worry about his own work.

"The runaway scene is getting on my nerves again" The blond replied massaging his forehead with his other hand, eyes shut close as he tried to relax a bit. And when he opened them once more, quite sluggishly, he found Jonathan's face way too close for his own good. Panicking in silence, Dio stayed put, eyes staring back at Jonathan as he blushed.

"But you should not be drinking so much…" He advised in a soft tender voice that almost melted the blond. "Your face is all red…"

"Belt up, tosser!" He finally spoke, pushing Jonathan's back with his hand "It doesn't have anything to do with you"

"But you do not like drinking either" those blue eyes complained as much as his words.

"Then what do you propose me to do? Get a slag?" he spoke without thinking, quite mad at Jonathan's gentleness, noticing quite late what he had said, when Jonathan started to blush, mouth wide open in surprise. And almost immediately, a smile appeared in his thin lips "Right… getting to hump could bring me back on track without this" He shook the bottle in his hand mockingly.

"But… getting a…slag" He lowered his voice, embarrassed by the whole situation "is not good"

"No good, Jojo. How am I supposed to get out of my flat like this?" Dio smirked slyly, narrowing his eyes as he followed the changed of the blue trembling ponds of surprise that were Jonathan's eyes "And you too are in a flat, aren't you? Maybe instead of complaining, you should get humping too"

With those words, Dio reached out Jonathan's face, caressing his cheek with his fingers, really softly, smiling at the reaction of the brunet, who instead of retreating, stayed still. His cheeks turning red as Dio's long, soft fingers caressed his shivering lips…

"I just had a great idea" The blond smiled, his hand moving back, fingers getting tangled in Jonathan's black curls as he caressed that strong neck "We might as well do it right now…"

"Do you mean, getting on the job?" Jonathan's face got of an even brighter shade of red as those timid words left his mouth.

"Two birds with one stone" The joking tone didn't managed to hide the seriousness in his eyes, which Jonathan didn't failed to notice, getting even more nervous.

"It is not funny, Dio!" He complained

"I'm not trying to be funny, Jojo" he mumbled his reply as he left the bottle on the ground besides the couch, a mocking smile on his lips confusing Jonathan even more.

And taking advantage of that confusion, Dio pulled him closer, placing a hand on his hip and the other in his nape, grabbing his lips in a warm kiss that let his mind in blank, noticing what was happening only when Dio's mischievous tongue made his way inside his mouth, across his lips and around his insides, nipping on his tongue in such a way he could do nothing but moan…

"Are you getting hump?" Dio laughed softly against his mouth as he felt how the other boy had hardened against his leg

"Whose fault do you think it is?" The brunet argued, panting a bit against his mouth.

"What's with that stupid question, Jojo?" He smirked, taking a lick of those provocative lips "Obviously yours" licking down from the lips, he followed the line of his chin down his neck until reaching his earlobe, biting it softly and playing around with it.

"Aahnnn…. Dio you git" Jonathan moaned, rubbing unconsciously against Dio's body as he felt the hands playing with his hair and down his ass.

"Are those words from someone who is enjoying it way too much?" the blond whispered seductively against his ear, retreating just enough to get his mouth in a tenacious kiss that seemed to melt their tongues together.

"S-stop… groping my back Dio!" Jonathan complained against the mouth of the other boy, as he felt those hands massaging his ass way too much, starting to get inside his pants.

"Belt up" Dio mumbled sucking his tongue softly, bringing him to another kiss

"I…said… STOP IT!" Jonathan retreated so fast Dio could hardly notice what was happening when the closed fist of Jonathan crashed against his nose.

And as he was trying to recover, the brunet, flustering and still aroused, rushed out of his house, whipping the door as he went out.

"This bloody twanker" Dio spit an insult as he felt the pain on his whole face. That idiot haven't even measured the power of his own punch "Coming to cry on me just to punch me later" And just like that he started smiling again "Bloody tosser"

Leaving the bottle where it was, Dio got up and rushed to the typewriter, ripping the awful page he had wrote before in pieces before starting from scratch all over again, this time his fingers moving like horses at full speed. He had just figured out the perfect way of finishing the scene and get the plot moving.

The strong music that came from the room on his right, which usually bothered him, but that now seemed to help him write even faster, let him known that the other boy had recovered his inspiration too. It had worked.

"Just how much could we do if we went _all the way_" He couldn't help but think, a smirk in his face as he finished page after page.


End file.
